


Poetry Vol. 1

by Wasp01



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasp01/pseuds/Wasp01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of poetry that I've written myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Vol. 1

In this useless atmosphere, I lay here dying ever so slowly. Listening to what makes me mournful. Clouded with bittersweet thoughts, tears cringe down my pale cheeks. I feel feeble. My love is strong but my will isn't. I can't linger on to this mortal lie. Lies become Truths. The truth has often left me bitter while the lies comfort me even in my darkest hours. Even though how much pain the truth will bring, I still want to know in my time of depression. My heart bleeds of love unspoken. other besides my heart spilling inaudible words, my blood covers the floors of home.

 

Morbid, gloomy Grey The taste of Grey is distinguished but familiar The taste of misery, the taste of depression makes it sweet It's flavor, it's texture is not often described I cannot tell you such a taste unless you've had a sip can never taste Black; sour and hard to swallow Nor can Grey taste White; sweet and fruity You can say it's in between flavors of sour and sweet I say it is neither but a tasteless texture that burnsIt burns down your throat like alcohol, a living fire I've drank Grey too many times to tell you exact flavor But I can tell you this; It tastes like agony and depression Such bitter sorrow but I continue to fill my cup with GreTo feel nothing but agony, to feel human and alive

 

I'm poisoned by an intoxicated drink. I'm drowning my shame, my sorrow and my pain into one chemical. Fading in and out of a dream or what appears to be a dream, I stubble across my own letters and my written work. The words were Greek to me. I was so frustrated and wrestling with this unknown source of rage, I scream and rip my written thoughts apart. As I did the ink spilled like precious crimson blood pouring itself on the floor. The smell was real and the taste was real. Holding the split paper which now covered in unknown blood, my hands tremble with fear and confusion. My heart beaten so quickly. My pigment of skin turned from a soft glow of pink to a blinding color of pure white. Tears cringed down my color flushed cheeks and I fell to my knees. Colors of the room went back to their rightful places. The poison I drank died down and in return gave back my vision to reveal what I've done. Blood cloaked my hands and clothing. I couldn't breathe. The air was consumed by the scent of fresh blood. So much blood. I could taste it in the back of my throat. I was choking on my own blood. I looked down to see a gaping hole where blood oozed through. I couldn't scream for my lungs were filled with blood. My eyes were swelled with tears. The salty tears ran down my cheeks and stopped at the corner of my lips. My eyes were blinded by tears that the colors were washed away and faded to a black abyss. The last I heard was my name being called and then a terrifying shriek coming from a loved one. Faintly I whispered, "I'm so sorry."


End file.
